roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Fandral
: "Nothing personal, boys!" : ― Fandral Fandral is a highly respected Asgardian warrior, an ally as well as friend of Thor, and a member of the Warriors Three, known for his charm. Alongside all his fellow warriors, Fandral took part in a poorly considered strike against all the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, which soon resulted in King Odin deciding to directly punish Thor by banishing him to the Earth without his powers. When Loki then took the throne of Asgard during Thor's banishment, Fandral and his allies played a key role saving Thor from the Destroyer before bringing him back to Asgard where he successfully stopped Loki from stealing the throne of Asgard and restoring the peace. Once they had quelled the Marauders rebellion, Fandral and his allies believed they had brought peace to the Nine Realms before they were forced to join the war against the Dark Elf Malekith. As Thor and Odin's views had clashed, Fandral assisted his friend in finding his own way to defeat all the Dark Elves, allowing them to escape from Asgard and destroy Malekith in a final battle on Earth. However, Fandral's long and highly dedicated service to Asgard had come to its end upon Hela's arrival through the Bifrost Bridge, where she then slaughtered both Volstagg and Fandral before then attempting to rule over all of Asgard and the Nine Realms. Biography Warriors Three Following Thor Fandral is an adventuring Asgardian and a good friend of the Asgardian princes, Thor and Loki. Thor eventually got Fandral to meet his other two friends, Hogun and Volstagg. The three became good friends and formed the Warriors Three. Fandral also became good friends with fellow warrior Lady Sif. Known as one of the most charming Asgardians in the Nine Realms, Fandral developed a strong reputation as fierce and brave warrior. War with the Frost Giants Fandral attended the ceremony of Thor's coronation to support his friend, along with most of Asgard's citizens and the other members Warriors Three and Lady Sif. Before the ceremony, Fandral spent time with several beautiful Asgardian women while admiring himself in the mirror. Fandral then drew Fimbuldraugr and offered the ladies a chance to clean his sword before laughing with the ladies while he walked away to find his place for the upcoming ceremony. Fandral then joined the other Warriors Three along side Lady Sif as they all awaited Thor's arrival. Volstagg complained about still being hungry, which Fandral teased him about, with Volstagg then jokingly threatening to hit Fandral as a result of his mockery. Fandral had then begun teasing Hogun by insisting that he consider smiling at least once for the event while Lady Sif then challenged Fandral to at least try and keep his mouth shut during the entire ceremony. During the ceremony, three Frost Giants broke inside Odin's Vault to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. Luckily they are stopped and killed by the Destroyer before they could escape, however by this time they had already killed several Asgardian Guards, as a result of the attack, Odin decided not to retaliate against Laufey or make Thor King yet. Thor became so enraged by the interruption to become king that he stormed into the dinning hall and overthrew a table. Before long, he Warriors Three and Sif came in to discover all of the destruction and had found Loki trying to comfort his enraged brother. Thor recommended that they attack the Frost Giants in revenge for their invasion and discover how they had gotten into Asgard without even the knowledge of Heimdall. Although Fandral questioned the chances of their survival, Thor however reminding each of his friends of their adventures together leading them all to agree to go. Attack on Jotunheim The Warriors Three, together with Thor, Sif, and Loki, then journeyed together to the Bifrost Bridge, where Loki attempted to convince the guardian Heimdall to allow them to go past. As Heimdall wished to know how the Frost Giants had managed to enter Asgard without him know, he allowed them all to go past to investigate, with Fandral and Volstagg teasing Loki as they walked past him. Heimdall then warned that they all stood a risk of being trapped there. Upon arriving in Jotunheim, Fandral then looked around the barren landscape before following Thor as they all continued their mission. Fandral watched while Thor found and challenged Laufey, the Frost Giants' ruler, over the incident in Asgard in which his people had tried to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. Laufey, revealed that Asgard was full of traitors while he showed he also had strength in numbers and mindful of an ancient truce between the two peoples. As more Frost Giants came out of the shadows and surrounded the group, Laufey insulted Thor by calling him nothing more than a boy before he dismissed the Asgardians from his realm, with Loki warning Thor to see that they were vastly outnumbered by Laufey's forces. As they turned to leave however, Thor was then baited by the mocking heckling of Hailstrum, which Fandral sighed at at he knew what was coming next from the highly arrogant and war hungry Thor. Thor struck Hailstrum with Mjølnir, which plunged them all into mortal combat against all the enraged Frost Giants. Fandral, alongside the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, draw their own weapons and joined the battle, with Fandral taking personal delight in the fight as he drew his sword Fimbuldraugr and laughed while blocking all the enemy blows and killing the Frost Giants. At one point Fandral was disarmed but soon outwitted and killed the Frost Giant attacking him. However as the battle raged on, Fandral was grievously injured when a Frost Giant impaled him and had to be carried clear. As Volstagg carried Fandral away, they were then chased down by an Jotunheim Beast which was killed by Thor. Before Laufey's forces could finish them off once they had them cornered, the Asgardians were saved by the timely arrival of Odin on Sleipnir, who intervened and quickly had them all quickly withdraw back to the safety of Asgard. Thor's Banishment They used the Bifrost Bridge to return home and Volstagg carried the wounded Fandral to the healing room. As punishment for causing this second war between Asgard's forces and Jotunheim, King Odin chose to banish Thor onto Earth without his powers or Mjølnir. While Volstagg and Fandral had their injuries from the battle treated, they discussed how King Odin could have discovered their plans. To their great surprise, Loki then revealed it was in fact he who had informed the Einherjar guard of all their schemes, resulting in Thor's banishment. Although Loki insisted that he loved Thor more dearly than any of them, he still claimed that he was reckless and a danger to all of Asgard. Once Loki had left, Sif and the Warriors Three then discussed whether or not he could be a spy for Laufey, unnerving the group as Fandral warned that this talk could be treason. Seeking to return Thor to Asgard, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif went to speak to King Odin to try and convince him to change his mind, however when they arrived they discovered that Loki had taken the throne as his father had fallen into the Odinsleep, of which he noted that Frigga feared he may never recover. Accepting their new king with suspicion of his true motives, they all then requested that he consider ending Thor's banishment to the Earth. Loki refused as he claimed to be unable to contradict his father's final order as King. Loki argued that as they were now on the brink of war against Jotunheim, the people of Asgard now needed a sense of consistency during such difficult times. When Lady Sif attempted to confront Loki, Fandral grabbed her arm and advised them all to leave before they angered their new King. Despite this, Volstagg still tried to speak out but Loki then demanded that they all leave him. Disobeying the King Concerned over Loki claiming the throne of Asgard and what all his plans with the power would be, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif had then discussed what they should do next. With tensions rising Fandral accused Volstagg of not caring enough and having more of a focus on food, leading to a standoff between the two friends. Hogun suggested that their next step had to be to disobey their own King and find Thor on the Earth to finally bring him back home. As they discussed this, Fandral warned that Heimdall might still be listening into their conversation, at which point a Einherjar guard informed them that Heimdall was demanding to see them. Arriving at his Observatory, Fandral and the other Warriors Three discussed their plan with Heimdall who, also untrusting of Loki on the throne, allowed them to use the Bifrost Bridge to go to Earth, although he noted that he could not actively do it himself to left them. They arrived at Thor's last known location in Puente Antiguo and searched for their friend. As they all walked through the town they attracted many strange looks from the locals due to their armor and weapons, with a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. referring to Fandral as Robin Hood. Eventually the Warriors Three had managed to find Thor with his new friends Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis and Erik Selvig, delighted to see each other, the friends hugged and laughed together. Although he had expressed his delight and seeing his dearest friends once again, Thor told them that they should not have come for him. When Fandral informed Thor that they were there to take him home, Thor told him that Loki had claimed that Odin was dead, meaning that he could not return to Asgard as they had desired. However Sif revealed to Thor that his father was still alive and they realised that Loki had lied to them all, before Thor agreed to come home. Battle of Puente Antiguo While the group was still in Puente Antiguo, they then faced another unexpected threat when Loki dispatched the Destroyer to kill Thor and his friends in order to keep all of his secrets from being exposed. While Fandral delighted at the thought of going into battle, Thor revealed that he was powerless and could only help to get the innocent civilians of the town to safety while Sif and the Warriors Three battled the attacker. With Sif asking for a distraction, Fandral and Hogun then proceeded to throw Volstagg at the Destroyer, to which he responded by hitting Volstagg across the street. While the Destroyer was distracted, Sif stabbed the machine through its neck. While Fandral celebrated, this had barely slowed it down however and the battle continued. They proved to be no match for the construct, as it battered them without much effort, forcing Fandral to rescue the injured Volstagg. Eventually, as Fandral was pulled Volstagg out of the burning cafe, Thor ordered them all to leave now, assuring them that he had a plan. Instead of engaging the Destroyed however, Fandral watched while Thor walked up to it without any weapons and begged Loki to let the innocent people of Earth live. Thor then allowed the Destroyer to kill him in exchange for peace, as Fandral watched helplessly as his dear friend died in Jane Foster's arms, satisfied he had saved them. However Thor's self-sacrifice proved that he had become worthy of his power as Mjølnir launched out of the Crater Site and resurrected the God of Thunder with all his powers, allowing him to defeat The Destroyer while Fandral and the others watched on in delight. The team then finally returned to Asgard and discovered Loki had nearly killed Heimdall, so while the Warriors took Heimdall to the Healing Room, Thor went to personally confront his brother. Thor and Loki battled across Asgard, leading to the destruction of the Bifrost Bridge and Loki's apparent death when he fell into a black hole while trying to destroy all of Jotunheim. With King Odin having awoken from his Odinsleep and reclaimed the throne of Asgard, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif gathered then together at the banquet to celebrate the return of Thor. Volstagg entertained the guests with the tales of his battles with the Frost Giants and the Destroyer. War of the Nine Realms Battle of Vanaheim Fandral, along with Lady Sif and the rest of the Warriors Three, was a member of Odin's retinue when Thor brought Loki back to Asgard to face justice after Loki attempted to Conquer the Earth. In the wake of the Destruction of the Rainbow Bridge, Fandral had witnessed the Marauders attacking the Nine Realms due to the Asgardians now being unable to travel. When the Bridge was repaired by the Tesseract, Fandral charged into battle in Vanaheim alongside Hogun against the Marauders. As the battle went underway, Fandral rode his horse and questioned Hogun about what the plan was, with Hogun insisting their plan was to stand and fight. However, upon seeing that the Marauders were vastly outnumbering them, Fandral suggested that they instead turn and run. Making their way out of the forests, Fandral and Hogun rejoined forces with Volstagg and Lady Sif as Fandral got off his own horse and then rejoined the furious fight with all his allies. Having rejoined the fight aremed with Fimbuldraugr, Fandral battled the Marauders, using his superior Asgardian fighting skills to easily outmanoeuvre and outwit his enemies. Eventually Thor arrived and joined the battle and assisted them. After briefly battling the entire Marauder army, Thor was confronted by the Kronan Marauder and with a single blow with Mjølnir, destroyed him and ended the battle, as the Marauders all laid down their weapons in surrender. Fandral joked that next time they should start by killing the biggest monster to end their fight sooner before turning his attention back to the surrendered enemy. With the battle over and peace restored to the Nine Realms once again, the surviving Marauders were captured and taken back to the Asgardian Dungeons by the Warriors Three to await judgement, with Fandral still remaining on horseback while he supervised the Einherjar taking the Marauders under arrest. Victory Celebration Fandral then finally returned back to Asgard to celebrate their victory following the climax of the Marauders' War with all of his friends and lovers. Alongside Volstagg, Thor and Lady Sif, Fandral went to a local inn to drink and listened as Volstagg told the locals the tales of their victory. Volstagg described the story in great detail, describing how during the clash with the Marauders on Vanaheim he had feared for Thor's life as their enemies, who he described as monstrous with large fangs, had overwhelmed them, leading to Fandral and Thor rolling their eyes at his exaggerations. Volstagg continued by describing how Fandral the Dashing alongside the rest of the Warriors Three had been their to fight the Marauders, eventually leading to victory in the Battle of Vanaheim. Once Volstagg finished his story, Fandral teased him that he'd be telling the story for hundreds of years. Seemingly distracted, Thor left the celebrations and said goodnight to his friends, leaving Fandral and all the women wrapped around him to still continue enjoying themselves. With some small bands of Marauders still remaining at large across the Nine Realms, Fandral and Volstagg were tasked with collecting them and locking them up in the Asgardian Dungeons. Once they had collected the small unit of Marauders who had been on the run, which also included Algrim who had disguised himself, the pair then returned to Heimdall's Observatory through the Bifrost Bridge and took the rebels into the Dungeons with the other prisoners. Second Dark Elf Conflict Return of the Dark Elves As it turned out, Algrim one of the Marauder prisoners who had been brought into the Asgardian Dungeons to begin his sentence, was in reality the lieutenant of Malekith. Algrim used his position within the Dungeons to lead a Prison Break, breaking free and releasing all the other prisoners while the Dark Elves began attacking Asgard. In response, Fandral and Volstagg came to quell the riot before it could get out of hand. Fandral and Volstagg fought the escapees alongside the Einherjar, with Fandral jokingly questioning if the rebels were resenting being imprisoned by them. The pair eventually gained help with the battle upon Thor's arrival who helped overpower the Marauders, still not realising the escape was a distraction. While the warriors fought the rioters, Malekith had broken inside the Asgardian Palace in order to kidnap Jane Foster, the Aether's host, who was kept there. Although Fandral and Volstagg were able to quell the riot within the Dungeons before Malekith and his soldiers were forced to retreat back to the safety of the Ark, during the chaos of the ensuing battle, Odin's beloved wife Frigga was killed by the Dark Elves. Fandral and the Asgardians then attended Frigga's funeral to show respect to their late queen, with Fandral standing by Volstagg as Frigga's body became one with the Nine Realms in her final send off. Retaliation Planning In the wake of the Sacking of Asgard and all of the fallout from that battle, both Fandral and Volstagg assessed all of the damage that had been done to the Asgardian Palace before they then had a strategy meeting with the Einherjar generals as well as the Asgardian Royal Family. There, Fandral had informed Odin that all the Shields of Asgard were still not repaired and as a result, Asgard was seemingly completely defenceless if Malekith were to attack again. During their meeting, Thor had then arrived to discuss his own battle plans with Odin in private, intending to take the battle to Malekith by bringing the Aether to him and killing him there when Malekith had removed it from Jane Foster's body. However Odin refused to accept this plan and vowed to kill every Dark Elf no matter the cost, having been blinded by feelings of grief and rage following Frigga's death at the hands of Kurse and Malekith during their last attack. Fandral met with Thor in secret and soon learned of his plan to sneak away from Asgard with Jane Foster to reach Svartalfheim. Alongside Volstagg, Lady Sif and Heimdall discussed how they could get Foster out of Asgard, as Thor revealed he planned to use Loki's knowledge of the hidden passages to transport them off Asgard, Fandral was horrified, assuring Thor that his adopted brother would undoubtedly betray him, but Thor assured him that Loki would only fail. Freeing Loki Despite his concerns, Fandral agreed to assist in the escape plan, waiting until the Thor and Loki joined him on the outskirts of Asgard. While Lady Sif and Volstagg kept the Einherjar from stopping them, Thor allowed their pursuers to believe that he was going to escape flying inside of a Dark Elf Harrow left behind during the last attack, while Fandral waited for Thor, Loki and Jane Foster in an Asgardian Skiff, distracting the soldiers while laughing at Loki's ungraceful fall into the Skiff. Fandral teased Loki by noting that clearly all of his time locked inside of the Asgardian Dungeons had not made him any more graceful before handing the controls to their Skiff over to him, so Loki could guide it towards Svartalfheim. While Thor attended to Foster, who had collapsed due to the effects of the Aether, Fandral realised that one of the Einherjar's ships had stopped them are were now giving chase, so Fandral volunteered to deal with them all quickly. Jokingly claiming that what he was enacting was for Asgard, Fandral had then swung over all the way onto the Einherjar's Skiff and then quickly subdued them, apologising and insisting that the attack was nothing personal before watching as Thor's ship vanished through a secret portal. Although Fandral, Volstagg and Sif were all arrested for their treason, they were released as Thor's plan had been successful, leading to the death of Malekith and the capture of the Aether. Ragnarök When Thor had returned to expose Loki and find Odin, Fandral and Volstagg were left in charge of the Bifrost Bridge. Unknown to them, Hela had thrown Loki and Thor out of the Bifrost. When she appeared, she stabbed Volstagg in the chest. Fandral ran towards her to stab her, but she threw a dagger in his chest as well. As both of them lay defeated and dying, she used a single dagger to pierce them both, ending their lives. Powers and Abilities As an Asgardian, Fandral possesses superhuman physical attributes such as strength, stamina, speed and reflexes, and he is one of Asgard's greatest warriors. Powers Fandral possessed all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians, including superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and longevity. * Asgardian Physiology: As an Asgardian, Fandral has superhuman abilities. ** Superhuman Strength: Like all Asgardians, Fandral is superhumanly strong and possesses strength greater than of a normal human being. He was able to hold his own against Frost Giants and Marauders and single-handedly throw Volstagg at the Destroyer. ** Superhuman Agility: Fandral naturally possessed greater agility, dexterity, balance, and body coordination than that of a normal human being. As such, he was one of the most agile warriors in Asgard, able to evade multiple attacks from an army of Frost Giants in the midst of battle. ** Superhuman Durability: Fandral's body was much more resistant to physical harm than the body of a human being. However, he was stabbed in the chest by an ice shard created by a Frost Giant. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his body's resistance, Fandral could be injured like any other Asgardian. However, his metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue with greater speed and efficiency than a human being is capable of. He was pierced by ice shards created by a Frost Giant. However, he survived his injuries and was brought back to Asgard, where he was fully healed within hours. ** Longevity: Like all Asgardians, Fandral ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being, allowing him to remain physically young for thousands of years. Abilities * Expert Combantant: Fandral is an incredible warrior, using a foil in battle. His fighting style is swift and agile, making him a dangerous opponent. He can hold his own against Frost Giantsand Marauders. * Sword Mastery: Fandral is a talented swordsman, with his skills ranking him amongst Asgard's foremost warriors. His fighting style is swift and agile making him a formidable opponent even against dangerous creatures like Frost Giants and Marauders. Equipment * Fimbuldraugr: Fandral's weapon of choice is a foil. A talented swordsman, Fandral is both gifted and deadly in battle. * Asgardian Armour: ** First Set: Fandral wore dark green cape attached at the shoulders by large spiked silver plating. The shoulder pads continued over his upper chest and ended in a green shirt that split in the middle making an upside-down V shape on his chest. This revealed horizontally, overlapping, gold plates. He wore green pants and had dark black boots. ** Second Set: Fandral’s second armour was similar to his first. His shirt was no longer connected at the top and open all the way down. He had golden plates with etched designs over his stomach. His upper chest was a dark green plate. Fandral had two ornate metal shoulder pads that connect to his cape. He has a small green loincloth that is worn over green pants. Fandral also wears green, and gold-accented, knee-high boots. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Three Members